


The New Avenger

by DawnRain_776



Series: Avenger's Apprentice [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Age of Ultron spoilers, Alex - Freeform, Alexandra Melevna - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Avengers Party, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Capsicle, Cliche, Clint Barton family, Evil Robots taking over the world, F/F, F/M, Female x Female, Fluff, Gay Romance, Gayness, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Hydra, Iron Man - Freeform, Lesbianism, Loki - Freeform, Loki's scepter, Mind Stone, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff mentor, SHIELD, Scepter - Freeform, Secret family, Smiles, Stan Lee Cameo, Thor - Freeform, cap - Freeform, captain american - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, crazy randomness, cuteness, hotguy, hydra base, lots of fighting, natasha romanoff mother figure, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform, yeet, yes it's cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: I'm Alex. Short for Alexandra Melevna. But I dropped that name when I stopped my father from setting off a bomb in New York City, and shipped him off to a top secret SHIELD prison.I'm an Avenger. Yeah, yeah, those wackos. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow.I've not been an Avenger for very long, but I've stopped a few bad guys. Outed a few Hydra agents. Saved a few lives.





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Yaya! new story!!!!  
> ~this story starts at the beginning of age of ultron~

"Heckin' heck!"

Yes, I realize that's a weird way to start a story. But it's kinda normal to me.

I'm Alex. Short for Alexandra Melevna. But I dropped that name when I stopped my father from setting off a bomb in New York City, and shipped him off to a top secret SHIELD prison.

I'm an Avenger. Yeah, yeah, those wackos. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow.

I've not been an Avenger for very long, but I've stopped a few bad guys. Outed a few Hydra agents. Saved a few lives.

Oh, I forgot to mention. SHIELD has fallen, and Hydra's back out in the open. Well frick. That screws up a lot of plans. But hey, the Avengers don't have any Hydra agents in their team.

As far as I know.

"Way too many evil people around here!" I shout, shooting at a transport up ahead.

"Ya think?" Nat asks, swerving around a tree.

"Careful!" I say.

"Less backseat driving and more shooting," Clint nocks three arrows from beside me and shoots.

"I'm gonna take another transport!" I say, and climb onto the frame of the car that we're in.

I know Nat's rolling her eyes right now at my craziness.

I leap off, shooting as I fall into the transport next to us. I take out the driver and grab the guns, shooting a couple times before actually taking the wheel.

Clint leaps onto the transport behind me.

"Is now a good time to mention that I don't know how to drive one of these."

"Watch out!" Clint shouts, and the car rams into a tree.

"Oops," I leap out.

For a moment it's one of those weird syncopated moments. All of the Avengers are leaping at once, before we hit the ground and start fighting. I hit the ground, shooting at the soldiers around me, before taking out a few with the taser in my staff.

"Shit!" Tony says through the comms.

"Language!" Steve responds.

I laugh, still fighting.

"JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?" Steve asks.

It was a little disconcerting at first, people talking in your ear, but I've gotten used to it now. I duck behind a tree out of the gunfire and start shooting at people on the ridge.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield," JARVIS reports, "Strucker's technology is well beyond any Hydra base we've taken."

Thor says, "Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last."

I run up the ridge and leap onto another transport below, taking out the drivers easily, before leaping off.

Nat appears beside me, and leaps onto the back of a soldier, as I kick another to the ground.

"Fancy meeting you here," I laugh.

"You know fights usually have less talking?" she has the time to raise an eyebrow at me before another soldier comes at her.

I kick him in the back, and leap over Nat as she hits the ground.

"Behind you," she says, and shoots the soldier behind me. I duck under an artillery blast as Nat shoots.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys," Nat shoots at the driver of yet another transport, talking into the comms.

Through the comms, Clint comments, "Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise."

"No, duh," I shoot back as more soldiers come our way, "But we weren't exactly being inconspicuous."

Nat and I climb the next ridge, shooting and fighting as we go. I pull my staff apart into two batons, and hit people. It's a really good way to relieve stress. Try it sometime.

"Wait a second," Tony laughs, "Nobody else is going to deal with the fact that Cap said language."

Nat and I laugh.

"That's not going away for a while," Steve grumbles.

Nat leaps away to deal with some more soldiers.

Static goes through the comms, before Steve says, "We have an enhanced in the field."

"I can take 'em," I growl.

"Be careful," Cap warns, "Not everyone is just stronger and more agile like you."

I crest another ridge, and see Nat leaning over Clint.

"What happened?" I shout, throwing a grenade at a nearby bunker before running over.

Nat looks up, "Keep fighting, I'll bandage him up."

I nod, and run back out into the frey.

Steve's shield flies out of nowhere and I catch it, before using it to hit a few soldiers.

"This thing works pretty well," I marvel at it for a moment before Steve runs out of the woods.

"Get up to the base," he orders, "Stark'll have the shield down in a minute."

I salute him, and run off, shooting blasts out of my staff as I go. Tony gave it a pretty nice upgrade. It can now shock people and produces shock bolts.

"Yee haw!" I shout and shoot a grappling hook out of the end of my staff.

I leap up onto the top wall of the building .

"Oh, shit," I sigh, and pull out my guns.

"Why... can't... you guys... just stay down!" I say between leaping around hitting soldiers in the head with my staff.

"I got eyes on the prize," Tony says through the comms, "Disengage and head for the quinjet."

"But I was having fun hitting people," I whine.

"Just go," Steve sighs.


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no Endgame spoilers in the comment! A lot of people haven't seen it!!! Luv you guys.

“I got eyes on the prize,” I say, stepping up to the table with Loki’s scepter on it.  
Something creaks behind me, and I turn.  
I leap back as the Chitauri monster flies from its bonds. I have no time to think about it and follow the creature with my eyes.  
No, no, no, my mind screams, as I turn and see them. The Avengers. Lying among the wreckage, defeated.  
Hulk takes his last breath, Natasha’s eyes stare into nothing, Clint sits defeated, Thor lies still, and Steve, shield broke in half. I walk up to him and touch his neck. Suddenly, his hands grabs me, and his eyes shoot open. My heart beats faster.  
“You… could’ve saved… us,” he gasps.  
Blood pools out of his nose, as he stares into nothing.  
A bodiless voice echoes, “Why didn’t you do more.”  
In the sky, the Chitauri monsters fly through the whole, to a view of earth. Where so many alien ships are.  
It’s all coming true. All the nightmares, and visions. And the…  
I blink and it’s gone. Just a dream.  
Without missing a beat, I shake it off, and pull one arm of my suit to me. I grasp the scepter, and walk away.


	3. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I forgot.  
> If I do again, just comment on that please, I have a lot going on.  
> Also, two chapters today, yay!

“So how was it?” someone asks from behind me.  
I’m back in my room at the Avenger’s Tower.  
I turn quickly, my staff already out.  
“If you move, I shoot,” I growl, “And you might get hit in the eye, ‘cuz I’m shit at aiming.”  
“With that metal monstrosity?” the girl behind me scoffs.  
I roll my eyes, “Who are you?”  
“Zoe Patterson,” she says, “I’m with Agent Hill.”  
“How was what?” I ask.  
“Raiding a Hydra base,” Zoe looks at me, eyes wide, “You are Sparrow, right?”  
“Yeah. And it was pretty cool.”  
“Well,” Zoe blushes a bit, and bites her lip, “I, uh, have to go.”  
“Bye,” I say nonchalantly, and turn.

“So how is he?” I ask, walking into the room where Barton is.  
“He’ll be fine,” Doctor Cho assures me.  
“Well we like to pretend we need him,” I joke, “So make sure he doesn’t die.”  
“Helen, I’d like to see you at the party on Saturday,” Tony says.  
I perk up, “There’s a party?”  
“Yeah, we’re celebrating Thor leaving.”  
I think for a moment, “Will there be vodka?”  
“For the last time Alex, you’re underaged. No drinking,” Nat says.  
“You watch me drink vodka,” I mumble as she turns her back.


	4. Alex

I walk into the training room. In the center of the room, Zoe practices karate.  
“You’re still here?” I ask.  
“Yeah,” she smiles radiantly, “I work for Mr. Stark. I’m always here.”  
“You call him Mr. Stark,” I laugh, and take a pistol from the wall.  
Zoe rolls her eyes, and punches the air, spinning quickly.  
I walk over to the shooting range, and brace myself for the recoil, before I shoot.  
Zoe shouts and kicks high. The bullet hits the target two inches from the bullseye.  
“You missed,” she says.  
“You distracted me,” I growl.  
She rolls her eyes and runs towards me. Before I can blink, she executes a perfect hook kick right in my face. I grab her leg and flip her onto her back.  
“You flinched,” Zoe gasps.  
“You really just did that,” I laugh, “You don’t just try to kick Alex Melevna.”  
“But I did.”  
I punch her. Zoe rolls away before I can land the punch and my fist hits the mat. She leaps up quickly and blocks my next fist with her forearm.  
“That’s all you’ve got?”  
“You want more?” I hook kick her to the ground. She grabs my wrist as I start to pin her and twists it back, before punching my shoulder and leaping up.  
I look past Zoe, and gasp, “What’s that?”  
She turns, and I use the moment to grab her arms, and pull them into a straight-jacket. We tumble to the ground as I overbalance.  
I stare at Zoe’s hazel eyes.  
“You cheated,” she whispers.  
“You never said I couldn’t so that.”  
Her eyelids flutter slightly. My cheeks grow warm.  
“What am I walking in on?” someone asks.  
I turn quickly. Steve stands in the doorway.  
“We were just sparring, and slipped,” Zoe says, almost too quickly.  
“Who are you?” Steve asks.  
“Zoe Patterson. I, uh, work for Mr. Stark,” she stutters.  
I stand up and brush myself off.  
“Nat needs you downstairs,” Steve says.  
I walk over to him, and we step out into the hallway. For a few moments it’s silent, before Steve asks, “She calls him Mr. Stark?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I said.”


	5. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry I haven't really been posting regularly. I've had a lot going on.  
> (most of you are probably thinking; ugh, it's the same goddang excuse every time)  
> I'm thinking: yep

“What was that.”  
“What the hell was that.”  
I pace around my room, muttering to myself.  
“You all right?” Nat asks from the doorway. She holds a cup of coffee.  
“Yeah,” I flop down on my bed, and throw the sheets over myself, “Just fine.”  
Nat sighs, and I feel her sit on the end of the bed, “Teenagers.”  
I burst out of my blanket cocoon, “What did you just say?”  
“You are totally acting like a teenager right now.”  
“I’m 18,” I state indignantly, “I’m an adult now.”  
Nat takes a sip of her coffee, “And yet we still have to babysit you.”  
“Don’t you enjoy it?” I laugh.  
Nat raises an eyebrow, “That’s debatable. Now get up, the party’s in a few hours and we have to get ready.”  
“I don’ wanna,” I pull the blankets back over my head.  
“Baby,” Nat punches me playfully in the arm, “Fine, stay here. But you’ll miss a lot. Steve’s definitely going to get drunk.”  
“He’s the responsible one. I think Tony will,” I peep out of the covers.  
“Place your bets, and we’ll see at the party.”  
“Fine, I’ll go. But just to watch Tony get drunk.”  
“It’ll definitely be Steve.”  
“Tony.”  
“Steve.”

I walk up to Tony and Thor.  
“Hey kid,” Tony says.  
“Hi,” I smile.  
“Where did you get champagne?” Tony motions to my glass.  
I take a sip, “I don’t know. But it’s good.”  
“Please don’t drink that,” Tony shakes his head.  
“I’ve drank before,” I take another sip, “And I already had a beer.”  
“You continue to surprise me Alexandra,” Thor says. I choose not to punch him for calling me Alexandra. I once tried to punch him, but it didn’t hurt him, and broke a few bones in my hand.  
“Please, please don’t encourage her. Please don’t,” Tony sighs.  
I waltz off, sipping my champagne.

“But it’s a trick,” Clint says. Thor laughs.  
The party’s pretty much over. Most everyone except the avengers and a few others are gone. Zoe’s here too, but I try to pretend she isn’t.  
“Oh no, it’s much more than that,” Thor takes a sip of his beer.  
Sadly, neither Tony, nor Steve got drunk. So, I don’t get any of Nat’s money.  
“I bet Clint can lift it,” I lean forward in my seat.  
“Be my guest,” Thor motions towards the hammer in question.  
Clint taps together the drumsticks he’s holding, “Really?”  
“Yeah,” Thor shrugs.  
Tony says, “You’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t lift it up.”  
Everyone laughs. Clint shrugs, and grasps the hammer. It doesn’t budge.  
He laughs, “I don’t know how you do it.”  
Tony looks at him, “Silent judgement.”  
“Please,” Clint holds out his hand, “By all means.”  
Tony tries to move the hammer, and it doesn’t budge. Tony and Rhodey try to move the hammer with their suits on and it won’t budge. Bruce tries, Steve tries. Nope. It’s totally rigged.  
“Nat?”  
“Widow?” Everyone looks at Nat.  
“Oh no, that’s not a question I need an answer to,” She shakes her head, but looks at me, “Alex?”  
“Sure!” I stand and walk over to the hammer.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” I yell and grab the hammer.  
It doesn’t move. Everyone laughs.  
“Totally a trick,” I mutter, and sit back down.  
Everyone keeps joking, and I drain the rest of my champagne before Nat can take it. I still don’t understand how I’m not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages.


	6. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool! Now you have two chapters! In one day!  
> You get a car and you get a car and you get a car!

There’s a sudden screech. Everyone stops laughing.  
I hear a sudden clinking, and my hand goes to my bracelet.  
Oh yeah, by the way, my staff now takes the form of a bracelet when I’m not using it. I can get it through airport security and wear it everywhere. Just another product of Tony’s experiments.  
Some kind of robot appears, half-way dismantled, and muttering to itself. AI? Has Jarvis gotten himself a body or something.  
“Well,” drawls the thing in a mechanical voice, “How could you be worthy. You’re all killers.”  
Steve doesn’t miss a beat,” Stark?”  
“Jarvis?” Tony asks.  
“I’m sorry, I was asleep,” the thing tilts its head to an odd angle, “Or… I was a dream.”  
“Iron Legion we got a bugged suit,” Tony says, tapping on his phone.  
“What is that terrible noise?” the thing shields its face, “And I was tangled and…hm, strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”  
“You killed someone?” Steve asks.  
My fingers move towards the button to lengthen my staff.  
“Wouldn’t have been my first call, but down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices,” the robot shrugs.  
“Who sent you,” Thor booms.  
I turn to look at everyone, “Alright. Who made the psycho robot?”  
Everyone looks at Tony.  
“And you all automatically assume it was me.”  
“I see a suit of armor saving the world,” a voice plays back. It’s Tony’s.  
“Ultron!” Bruce gasps.  
“In the flesh. Uh… not yet, anyway. Not in this body,” the robot says.  
I turn towards Tony. He looks behind him as if I’m not looking at him.  
“Tell me you didn’t create a robot with good intentions, but it backfired and turned evil.”  
“What if I did?” Tony asks.  
“I’m on a mission,” Ultron continues.  
“What mission?” Nat asks.  
Everyone’s hands tighten on hidden weapons.  
“Peace in our time.”  
Robots explode from the wall behind Ultron. Maria Hill fires at one. I pull out my staff and smash another into the wall. It comes right back at me, and I fall right over the balcony and crash onto the floor below. I lay there, dazed, and Zoe appears, and holds out a hand.  
“You okay?” she asks.  
“Never been better,” I gasp.  
Glass shatters as something hits the balcony, and someone shouts. I leap up, but my staff is gone.  
“Look out!” Zoe pulls me behind a bookcase as another of the robots hurtles towards us. She shoots at it until it’s gone, and we crouch as something nearby explodes.  
Tony leaps from the balcony, and lands on the back of one of the robots. I pull the gun from my boot and shoot at another of the robots.  
“Staff!” Clint shouts, and throws it down to me. I grab the staff, and pull Zoe close to me.  
“Hang on,” I say, and shoot out the grappling hook. We swing up, and Zoe pulls away from me, rolling as she lands on the second floor.  
I throw my staff at one of the robots, which is already in half, and it falls.  
Tony dismantles his robot, and Cap throws his shield at the last one.  
“That was dramatic,” Ultron says.  
He paces, “I know you mean well it just didn’t make it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to… evolve.”  
Ultron picks up one of the robot’s heads, and smashes it in his hand, before looking up. Straight at me, “There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction.”  
Before the robot can say another word, Thor throws his hammer, and Ultron explodes into pieces.


	7. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Tony had to crack sometime...

“He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us than we know about each other,” Nat reports.  
“That’s not creepy,” I quip, sitting back in my chair. I continue to fidget with my computer, trying to figure out where Ultron went.  
“He’s in your files, the internet,” Rhodey stands, “What if he decides to access something… a bit more exciting.”  
“Nuclear codes,” Hill surmises.  
Rhodey paces around the room, “Look we need to make some calls. Assuming we still can.”  
“Nukes,” Nat sighs, “He said he want us dead, not-“  
Steve interrupts her, “He didn’t say he wanted us dead. He said he wanted us extinct.”  
“Because there’s clearly a different,” I mutter.  
“He also said he killed someone,” Barton says from where he stands.  
Zoe looks up at him, “There wasn’t anyone else in the building.”  
“Yes there was,” Tony steps forward, and clicks a button. A holograph of some kind of damaged orange computer system appears.  
“JARVIS?” I ask, standing.  
“He was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense,” Steve doesn’t look up.  
“But Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS,” I say.  
Bruce steps up beside me, “This wasn’t strategy, it was rage.”  
I hear footsteps, and turn, just in time to see Thor storm past and pick Tony up, putting him in a choke-hold.  
“It’s going around,” Clint sighs.  
Tony gags, “Come on buddy, use your words.”  
“I have more than enough words to describe you Stark,” Thor growls.  
“Calm down, man,” I hit his arm playfully. He doesn’t look amused.  
“Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but it has the scepter,” Thor reports, “Now we have to retrieve it all over again.”  
“But we can still find him, right?” Rhodey asks.  
Everyone looks at me. I lean back in my chair and hold my hands up.  
“There’s no trace of this guy. He’s just disappeared. It’s like he’s a ghost drive or something, he’s gone. Can’t find his digital footprint anywhere.”  
“We have to find Ultron before he harms anyone else,” Steve nods.  
“I don’t understand,” Doctor Cho speaks up, “You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us.”  
“Have none of you watched Terminator? Transformers? Evil robots,” I sigh.  
Tony starts laughing. Nat looks at me, and I cross my eyes. He’s finally gone cuckoo, I mouth.  
“You think this is funny,” Thor narrows his eyes.  
“No… it’s probably not, right?” Tony looks around. I cross my eyes again.  
“This is so terrible. It’s so terrible, isn’t it?”  
Thor walks closer, “This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand.”  
“No! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get this.”  
I sigh. Here we go.


	8. Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really been posting lately because finals.

I can’t feel anyone inside the church. But he must be here, he has to be here.  
We step into the church. I can see the dust motes swirling in the dim spots of light. The sounds of the outside world fade. There’s no one here. But there’s someone on the altar in the center of the room.  
“Talk,” I say to the man facing away from us, “And if you are wasting our time we-“  
He interrupts me, but I hold my temper, “Did you know that this church was built at the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to god.”  
I step closer, “I like that. The geometry of belief.” He’s wearing silver gloves. “You’re wondering why you can’t look into my head.”  
This man is clearly smart, “Sometimes it’s hard. But sooner or later every man shows himself.”  
He stands, and the cloak covering him slips away, revealing a robot. Not what I was expecting. I can feel Pietro reacting similarly beside me.  
“Oh, I’m sure they do. But you needed something more than a man.”  
I get over my shock as quickly as I can and call forth the power as the robot steps closer. Just in case.  
“That’s why you let Stark takes the scepter.”  
I don’t let my fear show, “I didn’t expect this. But I saw Stark’s fear, I knew it would control him, make him self destruct.”  
“Everyone creates the thing they dread,” Ultron says. That name, it is one thing I can see in this robot, “Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create smaller people. Children, forgot the word there. Children, designed to supplant them, to help them…end.”  
Ultron’s joints hissing together as they move is unnerving, but I don’t let it phase me.  
“Is that why you’ve come?” I ask, “To end the Avengers?”  
Ultron turns suddenly, “I’ve come to save the world. But also, yeah.”


	9. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack

I flop back onto the bed as I die again in the dinosaur game. I’m supposed to be trying to find Ultron, but the wifi is down again, and even my hacking genius can’t seem to get it up. I’ll tell Tony to call a repair dude down at dinner.  
“You know the wifi’s down, right?”  
I look up and see Zoe rolling down the hall in an office chair, a computer in her lap.  
“I’m working on it,” I grunt.  
She stands, and walks into my room, “Really?”  
I click off my dinosaur game tab. Zoe laughs. God, the way the light hits her auburn hair, it makes it look like it’s on fire. But not like, ahhhhhh my hair’s burning off, it’s like I’m a freakin’ goddess and my hair is on fire but it’s not dying.  
“Hello, Earth to Alex,” Zoe waves her hand across my line of vision. I blink, and I’m back into reality. She shakes her head and her long wavy hair glints and glances off the light.  
I blink and rub my eyes. What am I even thinking about.  
“Boy, you just went out on me for a minute there,” Zoe laughs.  
“Sorry,” I mumble, “haven’t gotten much sleep lately, what with the psychotic evil robot and all.”  
Suddenly out in the hallway, Tony starts shouting my name.  
I sigh, “I really don’t want to talk to him right now.”  
“Too bad kid, cuz we found Ultron,” Tony leans in the doorway, “Suit up.”


	10. Alex

It in an old ship that we find him. But he’s making a deal with some other guy, named Ulysses Klaue.  
Nat and I are up above him, with Clint nearby. My staff is out.  
Suddenly, there’s a crash from down below and Klaue yells. I can hear Ultron’s robot walk.  
“There is no man in charge,” the robot says.  
“No duh,” I whisper, “There’s an evil robot.”  
Nat glares at me. I shut up.  
“Let’s talk business.”  
I hate not being able to see anything that’s happening.  
There’s some bumps below, and then a door sliding open.  
“On this rock, I will build my church,” Ultron says, “Vibranium.”  
Through the earpiece, Clint whispers, “What does he want with vibranium.”  
Klaue’s gravelly voice comes, “You know, it came at great personal cost. It’s worth billions.”  
Ultron chuckles, “Now so are you. It’s all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird. But I always say, ‘keep your friends rich, and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.”  
“Stark.”  
“What?”  
“Tony Stark used to say that,” Klaue sounds confused, “To me. You’re one of his.”  
“What, “Ultron growls, “I’m not…”  
I hear the sound of a struggle and a gun clicking, before the enhanced girl, Wanda, grunts.  
Oh yeah, the enhanced are there.  
“I’m not,” Ultron’s voice radiates with fury. Or at least robot fury, “You think I’m one of Stark’s puppets? His hollow men? I mean look at me. Do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing.”  
There’s a metal clang, and Klaue groans. He gasps, and we hear his footsteps.  
“I’m sorry. I’m… I’m sure that’s going to be okay. I’m sorry. It’s just I don’t understand. Don’t compare me with Stark,” Ultron is definitely crazy.  
We hear Klaue cry out and clanging as someone falls down the stairs. A moment later, we hear footsteps down the stairs as well.  
Ultron is still ranting, “It’s a thing with me, Stark, he’s a sickness.  
“That’s our cue,” Steve says through the earpiece.  
I hold my staff up as Steve, Tony and Thor leap down onto the catwalk behind Ultron.  
“Aw junior,” Tony lands last, “You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.”  
Ultron steps forward, “If I have to.”  
“Nobody has to break anything,” Thor reasons.  
“Clearly you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron drawls.  
I roll my eyes and whisper to Nat, “Yeah, and the robot has.”  
“He beat me by one second,” Tony says.  
Pietro, the fast one steps up, “Yes. It’s funny. Mr. Stark. It’s what, comfortable? Like old times?”  
Stark stares at the unused missiles lying beneath the catwalk, “This was never my life.”  
“You two can still walk away from this,” Steve says gently.  
Wanda’s eyebrows furrow, “Oh we will.”  
Steve steps forward, “I know you’ve suffered.”  
“Ah, Captain America. God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but…” Ultron is saying all the wrong things.  
“Can I smash their faces yet?” I ask.  
“Not yet,” Nat shakes her head at me.  
Thor looks proud, “If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.”  
Ultron walks forward, “I think you’re confusing peace with quiet.”  
Tony nods, “What’s the vibranium for.”  
“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan,” Ultron’s fists glow blue, and he magnetizes Tony to him, as several robots leap down onto the catwalk.  
Ultron and Tony are up in the air, and Thor and Steve fighting the robots. I get ready to jump down.  
Suddenly, there are men running up, shooting at us. I pull out a gun and leap down, shooting as I go. I fall on top of the robot that Steve is fighting, and stab my staff through its head.  
“You’re welcome,” I say, and leap up, running at some of Klaue’s men. I twist my staff out into two batons and hit them. Suddenly I see a silver flash and fast dude runs by. I duck under his errant punch, but he ignores me.  
I flip a man over, and kick another in the crotch before slamming my fist into his jaw and my boot into his temple. I leap onto another’s back and flip out, catching another’s legs, and kicking someone’s nose. I push a gun barrel away from me, and leap down to the floor below.  
Fast dude is crumpled on the ground.  
“Hi,” I say, and run towards some more of Ultron’s robots. I flick my wrists and my batons become swords. I slice the first one’s head off and keep fighting.  
Steve says through the earpiece, “Thor, status.”  
“The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay.”  
I roll my eyes and drop kick the robot I’m fighting.  
Suddenly, fast dude comes out of nowhere, and I dodge him. He punches me, but I hit him with the butt of one of my swords. Suddenly, I hear an odd noise, but turn and there’s no one there.


	11. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I almost forgot to post.  
> DEAL WITH IT

I shoot arrows down at the last few men. She’s coming up behind me, the mind girl. I put my bow down. I turn, push her arms down, and press a taser arrow into her forehead. She gasps and stands there, quivering.  
“I’ve done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan.”  
She stands there gasping. Suddenly, I’m falling backwards through the window and onto the ground below. Pietro, the quick one pulls the arrow from Wanda’s head and picks her up. He glares at me for a moment, before darting off.  
“Yeah you better run.”  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> Yes, I’m doing a mid chapter perspective switch. I just don’t want it to be so short.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> Nat  
Clint’s voice is tinny in the earpiece as I stumble and step down the stairs.  
Suddenly, I’m somewhere else.  
No, it’s not real. I can’t be here. Not again.  
The dancers behind the window are doing piquettes. The man at the piano says, “Again.”  
A woman walks up behind me.  
“You’ll break them,” I say.  
The little girls watch their piers do the same thing again and again.  
“Only the breakable ones,” the woman is not regretful, “You’re made of marble. We’ll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.  
I’m on a table as the surgeon picks up a scalpel.  
“What if I fail.”  
I pick up the gun and point it at the target. Head, head, chest. Dead on. Suddenly it’s a man with a bag over his head.  
I’m watching the ballerinas, “You’ll never fail.”  
I raise the gun at the man.  
The woman I’m fighting grabs me in a chokehold. I pretend to struggle.  
“Sloppy,” says the woman, “Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary. For you to take your place in the world.”  
The man with the bag on his head flashes by.  
Then I’m strapped to the gurney again.  
“I have no place in the world,” I say.  
“Exactly,” the woman smiles at me.  
I’m being rolled down a long corridor, the children watching.  
Then it all goes black.


	12. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this.  
> I hate myself.

The women dance savagely, in the ways of Asgard.  
But I can’t be here, I’m on the ship.  
Heimdall steps towards me, “Is it him? Is it the first son of Odin?”  
But his eyes are white. He’s blind.  
“Heimdall, your eyes,” I gasp as he claps me on the shoulders.  
“Oh. They see everything,” he grasps my head with his hands, staring at me with those haunting eyes. “They see you leading us to hell.”  
A group of men in black, with masks walk. The dancers twist faster.  
Heimdall wraps his hands around my throat, “Wake up!”  
I struggle against him, “I can still save you.”  
“We are all dead,” Heimdall hisses, “Can you not see it.”  
I push Heimdall away.  
Fire shoots up around the room, as the dancers turn and twist. The masked men watch from the alcoves. Lightning crackles across my body.  
“You’re a destroyer, Odinsson,” Heimdall says.  
The lightning crackles out, and hits someone, turning them into smoke.  
“See where your power leads.”  
Someone screams. Something is exploding.  
I see an odd red face, and it’s blue eyes open.  
I shout, and thunder roars.


	13. Steve

Everyone is laughing as music plays and people dance. But I’m in a completely different place.  
Back to the past, my brain tells me.  
I duck through a drunk couple dancing, and turn around slowly, jaw agape at the scene around me. Champagne bottles, dancers, and cameras.  
Someone touches my shoulder, “Are you ready for our dance?”  
I turn and it’s Peggy, radiant in blue.  
No she isn’t here, I’m in the ship, fighting Ultron’s robots and…  
“The war’s over Steve,” Peggy explains, “We can go home!”  
For a moment, I let myself hope.  
“Imagine it.”  
I turn, and the ballroom is empty.  
But then I’m dancing with Peggy, smiling.  
And then standing alone again.


End file.
